Lord Business
Lord Business with paranormal is the main antagonist of The Lego Movie. He is the president / overlord who wanted to destroy the LEGO world by gluing it together with the "Kragle". ''The Lego Movie'' Lord Business is a stereotypically tricky, tyrannical, uncaring, violent, cruel, and evil overlord who has no qualms about viciously destroying his enemies and even his own allies if they fail him or cease to be useful to him. He is also a control freak, who detests seeing anything out of place. He cannot stand anything that even slightly deviates from his idea of perfection. Hence, he created walls between each section of the LEGO world, keeping all the pieces in what he believed to be their rightful places, preventing them from mingling with each other in any way not condoned by his "instructions". When he eventually found this not satisfactory, he elaborated a plan to use the "Kragle" (actually Krazy Glue) to forever seal every piece in place, creating a "perfect", but immobile world. His villainy seems to stem from a certain insecurity. According to him, nobody ever told him he was special. Because of this, he did not believe he had it within himself to create something deviating from the "instructions". Since he publicly poses as President Business, most inhabitants of the land of LEGO have no idea he is evil. He is able to run the world competently and efficiently, though underneath the bright and cheery surface lays a dystopia wherein those who refuse to follow President Business' "instructions" are at risk of being captured by his Super Secret Police and executed. It is later revealed that a boy named Finn based Lord Business off of his strict father, who had a hobby of collecting LEGO, but refused to allow his son to play with them. He, too, had the idea of gluing every piece together in their optimal positions. However, Finn's father (and consequently, Lord Business) both had a change of heart by the end of the movie. The father realized that his obsession was alienating him from his son, who told him that anybody can be special in their own different way and that the fun of LEGO is not just to assemble it as instructed, but to use it to create something new - which is also what Emmet tells Lord Business, making him renounce his villainous ways and cure everyone of the Kragle using water. And now he reforms to be a president again. Category:Lego Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Business Villains Category:Males Category:Crossover Villains Category:Leader Category:Egomaniacs Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Brainwashers Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Evil Ruler Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Torturer Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Fighter Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Successful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Alter-Ego Category:Comedy Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Anime Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Conspirators Category:Tragic Villain Category:Dark Messiah Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Fascists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Comedic Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Evil Creator Category:Opportunists Category:Insecure Villains Category:Parents Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Oppressors Category:Karma Houdini Category:Gaolers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Criminals Category:Betrayed Category:Elementals Category:Monomaniacs Category:Lego Dimensions Villains Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Jerks Category:Greedy Villains Category:Selfish Villains Category:True Antagonists Category:True main villains Category:Warner Bros. Villains